Onegai!
by Samantha Fangelina
Summary: Judul 'nakama' mungkin lebih cocok ya? Ceritanya adalah rin dan Miku adalah teman online yang juga di add di Ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka Duka .. Silahkan .. Tidak direview juga tak .. (TAT)


**Ungh... Ini one shoot buat penderitaan author! Author lagi sedih!**

**.**

**. **

**Warning: Abal,typo,berantakan,gila,author lagi sedih galau tingkat dewa,bikin terlalu singkat.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya yamaha dan crypton bukan punya saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Di kota Voca ada anak yang suka online dan bermain hpnya blackberry. Namanya adalah Hatsune Miku. Suatu hari dia mendapat teman online yang baru. Namanya Rin Kagamine dengan nama samaran online Orange. Setiap sepulang sekolah Miku dan Rin chattingan. Mereka menjadi teman baik.

_'Eh Miku! Kuliahmu dimana?' Rin._

_'Ah~ dimana ya?' Miku._

_'Di UGM Jogja gimana? Aku juga kesana lho!' Rin._

_'Ide bagus! Aku ikut kamu ah!' Miku_

_'Kita pasti jadi teman baik!' Rin_

_'Iya!' Miku_

Mereka menjadi teman baik sudah 3 bulan. Curhat curhatan... Dan lain lain.

Miku mempunyai 1 teman baik yang diatas Rin yaitu Neru Akita.

Tetapi Saat Miku terkena penyakit cacar yang sedang musim, Neru memandang Miku dengan jijik. Hati Miku serasa pecah melihat reaksi teman terbaik nya itu... Dia teringat Rin teman onlinenya. Setiap hari Miku berchattingan dengan Rin. Serasa hatinya kembali ceria dan senang. Rin telah mengobati rasa kesepian di hati Miku karena teman baiknya mencampakkannya. Dia adalah 'teman sejati' tetapi...

Suatu hari...

_'Miku mau aku kenalkan temanku?' Rin._

_'Boleh' Miku._

_'Namanya Kaito,dia baik lho!' Rin._

"Ah~ teman baru lagi ya..." Kata Miku

_1 friend request 'Kaito Shion'_

"Ini ya?" Kata Miku

_'Hai' Kaito._

_'Hai juga' Miku._

_'Kau Miku ya? Salam kenal!' Kaito._

_'Salam kenal juga!' Miku._

Tak terasa sehari setelah mereka baru bertemu Miku yang sedang tidak enak badan dan sedang bad mood sering kelepasan marah. Miku ingin bercanda dengan bilang di bisa mencoba hack orang tetapi...

_'Eh aku bisa ngehack orang dari jauh lhooo~' Miku._

_'Masa?' Rin._

_'Mau coba? :D' Miku._

_'AAAAAHHH saya kaga mau dihackkkk~ \(QAQ)/' Rin_

_'Haha~ Nih!' Miku_

_1 Photo send to Rin Kagamine_

Foto itu berisi chat yang menyatakan bahwa Rin suka pada Kaito.

_'Uuhhh! Aku delcont lho ya!' Rin._

_'Silahkan~' Miku_

Miku yang bercanda kaget karena dianggap serius oleh 'teman terbaik'nya tiba contact Rin hilang. Betapa sedih Miku. Perasaannya meluap luap. Dia memutuskan seluruh hubungan pada Rin. Miku punya 1 grup untuk perkumpulan biasa yang hanya tersisa Rin,Kaito,dan Dirinya.

Miku terlalu sebal dengan apapun siapapun...'

_'Ini... TIDAK PENTING...' _Batin Miku yang dirinya sudah tidak perduli dengan Rin lagi. Dengan hati yang terpecah belah seperti itu... Miku tega mengatakan di grup,

_'Kok kamu masih di sini?! Bukannya kamu marah dan main delcont aku?! Nggak usah berhubungan dengan aku lagi!' Miku_

Benar... Kontak Rin hilang dari grup itu.

"Uuuuhhh... Hiks... Hiks... kamu nggak tau perasaanku..._ Oregai_ pergi dari hidupku! Aku udah nggak peduli sama kamu!" Teriak Miku entah kepada siapa,tetapi Miku sedih sekali.

_'Ini juga sudah nggak perlu...'_ Lalu Miku menghapus grup yang sudah mereka isi dengan keberadaan satu sama lain itu.

"Hiks... A,aku sudah tidak percaya siapapun lagi... Siapapun..." Kata Miku.

Sejak saat itu Miku menjadi dingin. Tak ada orang yang bisa mendekatinya lagi... Dia sudah menjadi karakter yang dingin,karena 'Sahabat'.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Seorang sahabat, harusnya saling melengkapi,bukan menjahili. Seperti halnya kita harus saling memaafkan. Mungkin saja orang lain seleranya berbeda. Kita tidak boleh keterlaluan dalam bercanda. Sebagai teman kita juga harus memulai meminta maaf. Atau akibatnya bisa mempengaruhi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiks... Saya mau curhat... Ini cerita ada benernya di kehidupan nyata author... Sampaui sedihnya aku nyetel _Go Google It_ sampai hatiku sendiri malah hancuuuurrr ...

.

.

T^T

.

.

Maaf kalo aneh.

.

.

Silahkan direview bila mau T^T


End file.
